AI: The Somnium Files Demo
Explore reality and dreams alike with this neo-noir detective adventure! Play the Demo today! The AI: The Somnium Files Demo (AI:ソムニウムファイル 体験版, ''AI: Somuniumu Fairu Taikenhan, lit. '''AI: Somnium Files Trial Version), stylized as AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES DEMO, is the digital demo for the game ''AI: The Somnium Files''. It released on October 24th in North America and October 31st in Japan & Asia, available on the Nintendo eShop for the Nintendo Switch and the Playstation Store for the Playstation 4. It was released alongside the Lemniscate video "AI: THE SOMNIUM FILES Let's Play Part 2! Ota is here!!!" The demo covers the first Investigation segment and "first" Somnium segment of the base game. Story One rainy night in November, a woman’s body is found at an abandoned theme park, mounted on a merry-go-round horse. She had been stabbed repeatedly, and her left eye was gouged out. Kaname Date of the Metropolitan Police Department arrives on the scene. He recognizes the woman. Suddenly, he hears a noise from inside the merry-go-round. He breaks into the merry-go-round’s central column to find a young girl. And in her hands, she grips a bloody ice pick... Chapters The demo goes over two specific chapters of the base game only: a slightly cut-down version of Day 1: Friday "sigAI," and the Somnium level "PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN." While PSYNCIN' IN THE PaiN is explored in its entirety, the Central Hospital section of "sigAI" is cut in favor of a quick summary of the events of the chapter Day 2: Saturday "saikAI." Characters As the Demo only covers 2 chapters of the game, only a handful of characters appear in the Demo version of the game. These characters are: * Kaname Date (VA: Greg Chun EN; Tarusuke Shingaki JP): the main playable character of '''''AI: The Somnium Files. Date is a Special Agent in the Advanced Brain Investigation Squad, Metropolitan Police Department. He sinks into the minds of subjects with the Psync machine. He lost his eye 6 years ago, but replaced it with a prosthetic eye which houses an advanced artificial intelligence known as an AI-Ball. * Aiba/AI-Ball (VA: Erika Harlacher EN; Akari Kito JP): the secondary playable character of AI: The Somnium Files. Aiba is an autonomous artificial intelligence. She usually takes the shape of an eyeball and resides in Date's left eye socket. However, she takes on the form of a young woman in Somnia and appears as a small animal when outside Date's eye socket. Her mind is linked to Date's through a neural connection. * Boss (VA: Allegra Clark EN; Yûko Kaida JP): ABIS Commander. Boss is Date’s direct superior and long-time friend. She appears to be an easygoing optimist with a carefree attitude, but she is as cunning as a fox with a quick wit. * Mizuki Okiura (VA: Corina Boettger EN; Tomoyo Kurosawa JP): Date's roommate. Mizuki is an elementary school student. Due to certain circumstances, she lives with Date, who is her father's friend. Mizuki is quite mature for her age and can have a sharp attitude at times. * Pewter (VA: Sean Chiplock EN; Hiroki Gotô JP): ABIS’s engineer and a brilliant mechanic. Currently, he is responsible for maintaining the Psync machine and preparing Psyncs. He also invented Aiba (and set her personality to his liking). * Iris Sagan (VA: Jackie Lastra EN; Nao Shiraki JP): An 18-year-old internet idol. She has a bright and cheerful personality with a strong sense of curiosity and a tendency to be fearless. She's made a name for herself on video streaming sites and social media. Her idol name is A-set, but her biggest fans call her Tesa. * Shoko Nadami (VA: Unknown EN; Yu Kobayashi JP): A representative for an investment company. On a Friday night in November, her body was found on the merry-go-round in the defunct amusement park known as "Bloom Park." Her left eye socket was hollowed out. * Renju Okiura (VA: Chris Hackney EN; Kenji Hamada JP): A-set's producer. Renju manages the entertainment office Lemniscate and maid cafe Sunfish Pocket. He is the ex-husband of Shoko Nadami and Mizuki's father. He has been Date's close friend for 5 years. * Araya Kagami (VA: Brad Venable EN; unknown JP): An inspector Date comes across constantly throughout his investigations, but can never remember his name. * The New Cyclops Killer: The culprit behind the new serial murders, known for removing the left eyeball of their victims before death. Their identity remains elusive. Videos The following is a video detailing the unique lines included in the Demo of the game: External Links * Playstation Store: https://store.playstation.com/en-ca/product/UP4774-CUSA17742_00-AIDEMO0000000000 * Nintendo eShop: https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/ai-the-somnium-files-switch/ Category:Media Entry